


Priest of the Rotten Moon

by Larniishu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Hale Fire Survivors, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mild Gore, Missing Persons, Post Hale Fire, The Hale Fire, True Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larniishu/pseuds/Larniishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale always knew that young Stilinski boy is his mate. But it was a tradition to not announce about mating bond before both were considered consenting adults.<br/>No one could fathom the consequences of bond between dormant spark and werewolf almost burned to crisp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First hour.

It all started because of a stupid dare. How could she be so stupid and fall through?! Sure what can be so hard in getting in old burned husk of a house and snatching few pictures of the basement for friends to laugh at school next day? She should know better. Ghost stories are just stories except when they are not. And now one of those stories will end her life.

She tried to stay hidden in the closet but that just won her few precious minutes. That boy still was nearby. She does not know what was wrong with him but just a slightest peek through crack in the basement door make all her hairs stand on her back while she scrambled in horror to the front door. But for some reason it was locked and wouldn't even budge and it was dark, very dark without a slightest light or stars on the sky.  
_“Stupid! STUPID! STUPID!”_

She heard slightest creak of floorboard beneath his shoes and darted to the other part of the mansion.

“ _Why is it so enormous?! Is it even getting bigger?”_

But she can't stop, not now when he was getting closer and closer. That enormous heat she felt, silence of the trees while she run by, that endless darkness of what beneath his hood. It all blurred together in endless river of black and gray until she stumbled over something and fall spiraling out of control in some hole in the ground. When her consciousness finally got back it was already too late. Her body was pinned on some sort of enormous rotten stump while that dangerous boy getting closer and closer. Tight vines started to pierce through her body sending agony in to every part of her screaming soul. So this is how she will die and there is no escape.

“Please! Catch me! Stay with me! Before I fade and disappear!” - said the boy before she was engulfed in burning hot nothingness.

 


	2. First Day: Before the sunset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving deeper and deeper and deeper.

It took only few dial tones for line to connect:

“ _Yes.”_

“ _It's me. Have you seen the news?”_

“ _About another disappearance? Yes, I know.”_

“ _What are we going to do about it?”_

“ _You know there is no thing we can do. We shall not interfere.”_

“ _Yes, yes I know but. Have you been nearby? I mean like really nearby?”_

“ _No, why?”_

“ _Yesterday I decided to check upon it and it was odd. It's still hidden away and sealed, not a single charm removed and yet. I felt something. It was barely there but reaching out and it was dark.”_

“ _So it's decided already. At this point none of us can do anything. We just have to find him and guide him before it will be too late.”_

After that line was disconnected and few moment later her secretary come in.

“Miss Morel? Your patient for 4 o'clock is here.”

“Thank you let, you can him in.”

“Yes, of course.”

In a moment teen walked in and plopped himself on sofa.

“Hi Marin.”

“Well good day to you too, Stiles.”

Morel will never show it but it delight her in this child. No sense of brain to mouth filter and endless cheer in his actions. Well not entirely but...

“You seemed a little off today. Bad dreams?”

“Nah. Nothing like that just,” - Stiles stiffened a little, trying hard to not let it slip - “father got another disappearance case and I was waiting him for way past midnight reheating the dinner.”

“Do you want to talk about this?”

“Well you are my shrink after all. It's up to you.”

Marin sighed. This teen was always hard to handle from all of her patients. “Hyperactive spaz” as he decided to describe himself to her in their first meetings. He can change his mood in a flip of a switch and have emotions enough for few peoples at once. Yet it was her job to help him no mater what.

“Stiles we already decided that there is no need in hostility. You know I'm trying to help you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. You will help me “unlock”” - teen waved air quotes - “my long lost repressed memories.”

“As cliché that sounds but it is true. You witnessed a horrific tragedy with many deaths and you tried to save and succeeded with one. Don't forget that Peter Hale is alive because of you.”

“Oh yeah, if you can say that being in coma for 6 years now is “alive”. Such a fun way to live!”

“And yet he still can wake one day but he can't do that if he was dead. From that you can never wake up.”

“Thank you for reminder.”

“Oh Stiles, no. This is not about your mother either. This is all about you after all but with different perspectives. Your father want to help you and i want to help you move on with your life. While I will not hide other parts, Beacon County want you to remember because you still can be a key witness.”

“I know” - teen sighed yet again - “just... It's frustrating that people treat me like I am an egg shell threating to crack from slightest pressure. That was fun for first year and not so much all these years after.”

“Well, it's up to you when you gonna decide that's enough for you.” - at that Marin checked her watch - “Look like our time for today is almost up. I'm heading to the hospital after your session, since you are my last patient for today. Do you want to tag along?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rain started very suddenly at the middle of their ride. Heavy raindrop falling from the sky, smashing on windshield... Stiles always liked rainy weather, it can hide and wash away all filth and sadness he can feel. But the most annoying thing was walking under the rain... Without umbrella...

“Cold, cold, cold. FREAING COLD!” - teen hissed while he sprint from car and under the roof of hospital - “Ah, don't worry Marin. Melissa will tell my dad that I am here and he will pick me up.”

“Yes Stiles. Until the next session then.”

“Yeah, see ya. Hey Melissa!” - teen waved to the nurse and walked past her.

“Good evening Mrs. McCall”

“Mrs. Morell.”

Womens quickly pass their greetings and was on their way.

 

Stiles slowly walked in to the room and slow hum of working machines and scanners filled his ears. It's always pain him to see Peter like this. Man was in coma for 6 years now and half of his body was marred with burn scars now.

“Well, at least your face look good! Like come on! Who can resist that burning scar on your cheek slowly moving down your neck into your probably hot body!?” - teen chuckled a little “You got the pun? Fire survivor and hot body! Aaand maybe that was not such a good pun after all...”

Stiles moved chair a little closer to the bed so he can lean on in.

“I wish you woke up and tell me what the hell happened that day. Sometimes nightmares I have can be unbearable. I can't remember exactly anything at all what happened in them but it's something awful I know it. The sheer feeling of dread I can feel after I woke up... And pain...”

Teen yawned a little.

“Hey. You don't mind if I take a quick nap? Eh. Why I'm even asking. Of course you don't.”

But fraction of second before he closed his eyes he hear something.

“ _I don't want to sleep anymore.”_

And Stiles fall asleep completely oblivious to the fact of Peter arm clutching his.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He come to when he was about to open the gates but he quickly stopped. 

"What the hell!" 

It was dark around him. Forest was looming over him while covering everything in thick shades and darkness. Nothing was seen outside the silhouette of huge manor at the end of the road starting from double gates he was about to open. Something was not right. All this forest around him, endless silence and heavy dark clouds above his head. For the second Stiles could swear that there was someone just walking in to the front double doors of the manor and at the same time rain stat to pour. he have no choice but to open the gates with terrific noise and rush in to inside of an enormous manor...

**Author's Note:**

> For quite some time i have this clinically insane idea of Project Zero mixing in Teen Wolf stories. I'm so fascinated about picking those shards of ideas floating in my head and finally gluing them together. Though i can't say about the amount of words that will be in each chapter i'm planning to write at least 18 of those with counter more than 4 thousands but we will see.  
> Oh and there will be a lot of death for 2nd line characters that i will promise.
> 
> And COMMENT~ Like literally every comment counts!


End file.
